A Test in Character
by BrittJK
Summary: A little drabble based of of the previews for Chuck Versus the Kept Man. Spoilers if you haven't seen the preview. "What is that, an equal sign? An arrow?" Lots of Charah fluffy goodness.


A little Drabble I had to write after the preview on tonight's Chuck episode. I mean, come on, how could I not? Also dedicated to Amanda, my lovely friend who enjoys flailing with me on the interweb.

But this is completely different than my Chuck vs the Pregnancy storyline. No correlation whatsoever, okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, but if I did I wouldn't change anything about the last two episodes because BRILLIANCE

* * *

><p>"It's changing, it's changing, it's changing. What is that, an equals sign? An arrow?"<p>

Chuck and Sarah's minds are racing, staring at that small stick in their bathroom. Neither moves to check the package, to find the coordinating symbol to answer their suspicions about the few pink lines that have appeared. Sarah isn't moving due to her paralyzing excitement, but Chuck is feeling something that was completely unexpected: Fear.

He sees Sarah begin to move toward the box and stops her with a soft touch of his hand. She looks over at him, unsure what Chuck is waiting for, and then notices his wide eyes and slightly panting breath. She holds back the laugh that wants to escape at Chuck's adorable terrified face, and turns to face her husband.

"Chuck, what is it?" She places the test on the sink counter and grabs Chuck's hands with hers. "Are you scared it's negative?"

"Nope." Chuck says, thinking back on how much he loves kids. Really, Chuck loves them. Sometimes he goes to the park just to watch the neighbourhood kids play. Giving out candy on Halloween is one of Chuck's favourite times of year. And he feels he did quite a good job babysitting Clara the past year, not to mention how well he got along with Molly. So what now? Why is he terrified?

"Chuck, are you scared it's going to be positive?"

Chuck's face darts to Sarah's, instantly afraid of what she thinks of him. Chuck has always been the family man, wanting to have kids and see them grow up with Sarah. To make those marks on the wall of their home, take them to soccer practice or ballet class or karate or whatever it is their kids want to do. How will Sarah react if she is more ready for kids than he is?

"Chuck, talk to me. Your face is going white."

"It is?" Chuck says, his voice three pitches too high. He turns to look into the mirror, and, sure enough, his face has gone three shades lighter. Seriously, what is his problem? "No, no, I am just… let's just look, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Sarah asks again, hands moving to Chuck's face.

Chuck takes a deep breath and looks into Sarah's eyes, seeing the love and trust she has in him. "Yeah, yeah. Let's take a look at this thing."

Sarah smiles, leaning in to peck Chuck's lips, then she eagerly pulls back and reaches for the test and the box.

"Okay… I think it…" She goes silent, eyes looking back and forth between the test and the box to check.

"Well?" Chuck asks, heart pounding.

"Let's check the second one." Sarah replies, leaning across the bathroom to grab the second used test and compare it with the first. She follows the same routine with this one, head moving back and forth from the box to the test, occasionally stopping to hit the first test once more. Finally, she raises her head to look at Chuck and he can see the start of tears welling up in her eyes.

Chuck can't move; his heart is pounding. He hopes for all he is worth that he is composed on the outside or that he at least looks semi-excited. But then Sarah is shaking her head and leaning into him and he can feel the tears pressing into the side of his shirt. After a few moments, Sarah pulls back, composing herself and wiping away the rest of her tears.

"Well, that's that." She says, taking a deep breath.

Chuck gives Sarah a sad smile, but on the inside a small part of him is rejoicing.

"What?" Sarah asks. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Like what?" Chuck asks. Apparently his small rejoicing reached his mouth. "Okay, now sweetie, don't take this the wrong way, but when you said it was negative I was a little relieved." Sarah's eyes go wide. "Now, don't get me wrong. If it was positive I was going to be totally supportive and happy and I do want a family with you, but I was freaking out!" Sarah continues to just stare, so Chuck takes her hands into his and holds them on his lap. "Really, I think it was just catching up to me that you being pregnant would mean that we would have a baby. And not just one we babysit for the weekend or watch for a few hours, but one that is ours forever. And it just, freaked me out a little."

Sarah eyes Chuck, not sure how to take what he is saying. "So, you want a baby still, but the thought freaks you out?"

"Well… when you put it that way… yeah." Chuck laughs to himself. "That's usually how I feel about most of my big decisions actually."

Sarah lets out her first laugh since Chuck's fear broke her sadness. "So, you're saying you were paralyzed with fear when you first thought of marrying me?"

Chuck's eyes go wide. Not where he was taking this. "Well, yeah, at first, but like, that was before I was even planning on asking you, and with the intersect gone, and Morgan kept telling me…"

Sarah cuts Chuck off with a kiss, pulling him in and shutting him up. When the two break, she has a smile on her face.

"Chuck, I know it's scary. I'm terrified too! But we can do this."

"Yeah, but you're always the one to throw yourself head first into everything and I-"

Sarah again shuts Chuck up with a kiss.

"Stop it. When the time comes, you'll be a great father. I see how you are with Clara, and the way you acted with Molly was adorable. Any kid would be blessed to have a dad like you. And when that happens, I can't wait to watch you teach our kids to play soccer, or video games, or how to throw a baseball. It just looks like the time isn't now."

"And you can teach them how to throw knives," Chuck says, earning himself a playful smack on the arm.

"Maybe when they hit puberty," Sarah replies.

They sit in silence for a moment, staring at the now useless tests on the bathroom counter. How a simple symbol on a stick could've changed their lives forever.

Sarah turns back to Chuck, a small glint in her eye.

"What?" Chuck asks, not sure if he should be scared or excited.

"Well, we know how great a father you'll be. And it might not happen yet, but we could always…" She pauses, and Chuck instantly realizes what she is saying.

"Practice?" Chuck asks, a smirk rising up onto his face.

Sarah shrugs, bringing a hand up to play with a ringlet of her hair. Chuck replies with an evil glint before grabbing Sarah and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down this instant!" Sarah shrieks, her voice filled with laughter.

"No way! We are practicing for this baby right now, Mrs. Bartowski!" Chuck replies, dropping Sarah onto the bed and climbing on top with her.

He leans down and places a kiss on her lips. The kiss isn't heated or sexual, but instead conveys all of his thoughts and emotions that passed over the last few minutes.

"I may be scared, but when the time comes I will definitely be more excited than anything else." He smiles, moving a hand to brush a stay hair off her head. "I love you Sarah."

"I love you too." Sarah replies. "Now get down here and kiss me!" She grabs Chuck's shirt and pulls him into a searing kiss, completely happy with "practicing" for the time being. And, when they are blessed with a baby, she knows that Chuck will be even more terrified no matter what he says, but she will love him when he tries to power through it anyways.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked my little drabbley there. The review button is your friend! Also, for those interested, a sequel is in the works for Vs. the Pregnancy, it just might take a while to come out. (And by a while I mean I will not give you a timeline because I start school again soon and it will stop my writing pretty much completely).<p>

BrittJK


End file.
